gaigapediafandomcom-20200213-history
♀
♀ is the spaceborn of love and the one which awakened the humans in the Cave of Origin. ♀ is a spaceborn that did not really create much, but rather assured that many more creations came into being. ♀ is the cause of love between two beings and it is its duty to watch over couples and sacred marriages. Creation ♀ was brought into existence by IT during the Creation of the Cosmos. Appearance ♀ usually does not appear on Gaiga, but rather speaks through either one of the Rose or has them sending their servants. But there were few cases in which ♀ actually descended in a full material body on Gaiga. While it is unclear whether its appearance there was just a hallucination or self-created image, a lonely king of ancient times once stood under the stars on the shore of a beach and grieved because his wife was unable to have children. What then happened is described in his remaining letters as such: ... and I saw a creature descending from the cloudless sky and the creature looked different than anything I ever saw in my and other kingdoms I traveled to, but easily rivaled the beauty of you my dear wife, but could not overtake it. I do not see why, even when I now think back to this event, why exactly I was so attracted to that being that came down o this planet but so it was. The being, which I later was revealed to me as one of the creators of this world, was about an average house's hight tall. It had a head like a human but with three eyes like a triangle pointing downwards and its eyes were red down, white on the left and black on the right. Its body, however, was nothing like I had ever seen and it is impossible to describe it with known words. Its legs, however, were five and each of which was a different animal's leg. Its wings with which it came down were like a grey swan's wings and its tail was like that of a baby fish. Story The most known important action ♀ ever took was the awakening of the human race in the Cave of Origin. It was that when the Planet was still under construction, ♀ traveled the lands and explored what was created already. ♀ itself was incapable of creating large things, but it was able to make others create for ♀ by seducing them. So it happened that ♀ found a cave of whiches darkness ♀ was frightened. So ♀ asked ♂ what awaited it in the depts of the cave, but ♂ denied the existence of such cave and as the very creator of the land was not able to be convinced by ♀ to search further. Curious, as to why there would be a cave of which the creator of caves has no knowledge of, ♀ descended into it and found the place later called Cave of Origin. As soon as ♀ stepped on the seal in the middle of the two five-pointed stars, ♀'s aura flared up and raced across the walls and statues in the cave. The statues suddenly, as the with unknown material on the statue's surface drawn ancient glyphs began to glow and sink into the statues themselves, were no statues anymore. Stone was replaced by flesh, water was replaced by blood and the fire inside became the first beat of the heart that was formed inside the once hollow statue. It is unclear who created the statues or why ♂ knew nothing about the cave and even less is known to what purpose the cave was created in the first place. Category:Being Category:Spaceborn Category:Deity Category:Lovemagic-users Category:♀ Category:Unfinished